


Spoil

by manquant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, Gen, Mayson - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manquant/pseuds/manquant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson trying to express his feelings to May at various points of their lives and the subsequent outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil

He never thought he' be graduating early from the Academy. It's all because of his special friend, Melinda May. He's hoping this leather jacket he plans on giving fits her. He knows she has developed a liking for them. Director Fury is coming today for the ceremony. He should be thankful to him too, for recruiting a Captain America's shield-toting kid like him. Two years ago felt ages now.

"Hi." She greets him with a bright smile.

"Melinda!" _Did he say that too loud_? People turned around and May smirked. He almost forgot for a second she's with her mother. "Good day to you, ma'am."

"Phillip Coulson. You're still scrawny."

"I'm trying to do better, ma'am."

"Congratulations. Now, don't slouch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mom's gone, you can stop panicking now."

"Was I obvious? Ugh."

"At least you didn't stutter like last time."

With his head still down, he shoves up the box to her. "I have to go."

"Okay. Thanks for this."

"Hey, Phil. Don't worry, you're charming."

 

When Coulson first got his prized red Corvette, it was May he planned to take out on the first ride. They were Level 3 at the time so the missions aren't as complex. He looked at the calendar on her desk, next Thursday is blank. He wants to surprise and fetch her from her flat on the 11th floor. She loves flying.

And so he sets out, wearing his tuxedo reserved for elite undercovers, and starts the engine. He knows that at 7PM, she's reading by the terrace. The curtained glass doors would help him. He set the engine to silent and revved it for its ascent. Okay, so it is pretty chilly up here, he says aloud to himself. Like a caught kid, he covers his mouth. In less than a minute, he reached her terrace. He climbs in and he felt a quick hit in the nape before things went black.

He wakes up to see she's wearing her admonishing face. "I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you."

"This is an urban area."

"Where's my car?"

"Red, really?"

"Looks good, right?"

"Reminds me of mom's new puppy you gave. It has a tiny red bow, Lola."

"Yeah."

He's smiling but behind that, he's disappointed. _Not even good enough to surprise her? How can I even ask her out?_

"It's getting late."

"How?"

"You talk a lot. And loud."

"I guess so. Good night, May." He gets up to leave.

"You looked funny when you were unconscious." He groans as she shows him a Polaroid of him, drooling.

"Righttt. Where's my keys?"

"You should be thankful I want to sleep early, Coulson. On the hook, by the door. Good night too."

 

No one does undercover better than Melinda May. That's why it's a surprise to everyone that she hates it. Her colleagues used to connive so she gets assigned to as many as possible. Nick Fury condones the deed. She is just wonderful with coming up with covers - not once does she repeat a disguise. It was all fun until she found out. Many accidents happened and sure as they are, they cannot find anything that would trace it back to her. Fury, Hill, Coulson, Romanov and Barton all agreed they are being subjected to something horrible and so unanimously decided to stop. Melinda's pranks are brilliant and funny unless you're the target.

She was paired to Coulson on one of the last set-up convert ops she had to do. It was their birthday gift to him. They're all exasperated he never once taken her to a date.

"Are you ready?"

She emerged from the room, in a flowing sundress, hair in pigtails. He almost burst out laughing if not for her face. He has to do this right.

"You look cute, May. Let's review: we pose as a newly married couple. It's our honeymoon."

"Tell me the truth, Coulson. What's up?"

"I don't know. It just says here, 'You'll see when you find out.' I should be off today but I'm not complaining with work." He averts his eyes, Melinda can easily see through him if he isn't careful.

When he looks at her, she's beaming. Very much looking the blushing bride part. "Sweetheart, where do you want to go first?"

"You got any ideas, sweetheart?"

She winked and they hopped in Coulson's car.

They had a very nice day.  They strolled by the beach, her leaning her head on his shoulders the whole time. They frolicked in the waters while the sun was setting. Melinda brought all sorts of pastries for their picnic. He's quite forgetting it's just pretend but nevertheless, this is his best birthday ever.

With their legs outstretched on the mat, the two of them were doing idle talk when, suddenly, May pulled him in for a sensual kiss. At first, his surprise froze him in place but when he realized what's happening, he cups her face and kissed her back just as passionately. After what seem like an eternity of heaven, she pulls back.

"Public display of affection makes other people uncomfortable. Someone's tailing us since the souvenir shop... Coulson, are you even listening?"

 _That kiss is truly magical_. Happy music was playing in his mind so when he looked at her, it doesn't register right away that Melinda's seeing him touching his lips. "Uh-oh."

She just looks at him, sighs and gets up. No one bothered to bring up the issue. _Great, you mucked up another chance_. He let her drive as she's the only one he trusts with his dear car. _But that doesn't matter now, ugh, I've made it awkward_. He's lost in his thoughts and they're back at the hotel in no time at all.

"I'd say you owe me three but..." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Something Stupid by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman.


End file.
